


Rockin’ the House

by littlefleetinglight



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefleetinglight/pseuds/littlefleetinglight
Summary: It was another charity gala held by the Wayne Family; this one was raising funds for art programs across the world, and because it was for art there were artists of all types from all over, including the famous Rock’n’Roll artist Jagged Stone…and his guest.





	Rockin’ the House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

Rockin’ the House

@ozmav Because we all need an uncle Jagged Stone.

It was another charity gala held by the Wayne Family; this one was raising funds for art programs across the world, and because it was for art there were artists of all types from all over, including the famous Rock’n’Roll artist Jagged Stone…and his guest.

At the Gotham Congress Hall:

The Wayne Family was scattered all over the hall, talking various people, Damian was standing with his father; talking to someone he didn’t recognize. 

“Father, I’m going to retrieve some punch.” Damian announced to Bruce, waiting for him to nod before making his way over to the punch table.

Having retrieved and finished his drink Damian looked across the hall with a frown. He had no issue for the cause of this gala; him being an artist himself, but many of these people were just trying to get into his family’s good graces. Damian had just finished rolling his eyes at a snobby comment he over heard when something caught his eye; someone really.

She was lovely, she wore what looked to be a V-neck sleeveless black party dress that went to her knees, low silver heels, silver bracelets and neckless. Her blue/black hair was in a bun with a silver hair; he couldn’t tell what the hair pin was at his distance. She also looked uncomfortable, she was looking around and swaying back and forth.

Damian decided to introduce himself; if she was a harpy he would just walk away. As he got closer to her he saw a few more details of her outfit. The hair pin was a treble clef and the silver neckless had a range of rainbow musical notes. There was also a slight shimmer coming off her dress as she swayed.

“Hello Miss, how are you this evening?” Damian greeted when he reached her.

She startled at his voice.

“H-Hello, I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng; I’m doing well and you?” Marinette greeted in return.

Damian was pleased to note she didn’t seem try and ‘charm him’ as soon as she saw him; and she had a cute French accent. He reached out his hand and grabbed hers, brushing a kiss on the back of her knuckles; causing her to turn pink.

“I’m also doing well. Might I ask are you an up and coming artist? Or are you here with someone?” Damian asked. As soon as he finished his question, he realized he sounded rude, but she didn’t see bothered by his bluntness and answered him.

“I’m just a guest of a guest, but I am working towards being a designer; so maybe I’ll get my own invite one day.”

Surprised is what Damian was by Marinette’s humility, most people here would be bragging about how ‘They’ll be the next greatest thing’ or ‘I came with this person, so I’m great as well’ or something similar.

“A designer? What kind?” Damian questioned.

“Fashion mostly, but I like designing for other things as well.” Marinette admitted.

“Does that mean what you’re wearing now is your work Marinette?”

Marinette gave a shy nod.

“This is actually my most recent work; along with a suit I made for tonight, would you like to see my favorite part?”

“Certainly.”

At Damian’s agreement Marinette did a slow twirl, that’s when Damian got his answer about the slight shimmer from before. As Marinette spun the light reflected off embroidery he hadn’t known was there. There was techno coloured musical notes of all sorts dancing and shining along the skirt and top. Damian blinked, his breath taken from him.

“That is beautiful Marinette, this must have taken some time to complete.”

“A little, yeah, but it was worth it.”

“Is the suit here tonight like this?” Damian asked.

“Yep.” Marinette confirmed.

“You are a very hard-working individual Marinette and you design his lovely, I’m sure you’ll get your own invite one day.”

“Thank you.”

“Now, would the lovely Lady be willing to dance with me this evening?” Damian asked, offering the palm of his hand.

“I’d love to.” Marinette said, almost placing her hand in his; she hesitated just before she did.

“Is there something wrong?” Damian worried.

“No…It’s just, I don’t know your name.”

Damian was stunned, she really didn’t know?

“I’m sorry Marinette, my name is Damian Wayne.” Damian watched, gauging her reaction.

“It’s nice to meet you Damian!” Marinette smile brightly, placing her hand in his.

She really didn’t know, this gave Damian a light-hearted feeling; he didn’t have to be the blood son of Bruce Wayne, he could just be Damian.

“Shall we dance Marinette?”

“Lets.”

Damian brought Marinette to the dance floor, keep her hand in his and placing the other on her waist; bringing her closer, not enough to be considered inappropriate, but just enough to be intimate. As they began to dance Marinette faltered and stumbled, but as she got more comfortable with Damian and the movements, she became very graceful. Damian spun and twirled her; showing off Marinette’s dress for all to see.

“How are you doing this?”

“Doing what?” Damian was confused.

“Making me dance like I’ve been doing it my entire life?” Marinette asked, “I’m a total klutz normally, this, this is new.”

“Marinette, I’m not doing anything. This is you being relaxed and trusting me in my movements. If you are a ‘total klutz’ normally, it is because your nervous and fear judgement.”

“Yeah…I guess I feel like that, how do you over come that Damian?” Marinette questioned.

“Simple, there is a quote I remember; ‘Those who mind don’t matter and those who matter don’t mind’. There is nothing wrong with being nervous Marinette and anyone saying   
that there is, is trying to make you feel worse.”

“Damian…” Marinette sighed, “Thank you.”

“It is nothing but the truth,” Damian stated, “You are a beautiful talented woman, who is not afraid to work for her dreams; people will get jealous of that, but please don’t let it hinder you.”

“I’m not beautiful.” Marinette muttered.

“Yes, you are; you smile sweetly, your eyes are like the loveliest of blue belle flowers, and you made yourself a dress that is unique without being outrageous.” Damian complimented.

Marinette giggled and they continued dancing.

With Bruce a little after Damian left:

Bruce was making his way around the hall; talking to people along the way, when he ran into a very popular music artist in the Wayne household.

“Hello Jagged Stone, are you having fun?” Bruce asked.

“Hey Bruce, this is a cool gig; a little tame for my usual tastes, but anything that supports giving people a chance to rock out is good in my books.” Jagged enthused.

Bruce chuckled at the rock star.

“Thank you,” Bruce looked around, “Where is your partner and your second guest?”

“Penny couldn’t make; she got a bit of food poisoning you know?” Jagged informed, “And my other guest is my favorite designer; she’s really sweet, a bit shy but won’t back down from a challenge.”

“Is she one who designed your suit?” Bruce asked, “Because have to say I’m surprised you’re wearing something to mundane.”

Jagged’s suit was black dress pant, a white dress shirt, and a black suit coat with long tails, with black dress shoes. He had silver cuff-links, a silver guitar pin on his lapel, but he had a techno colour tie that stood out.

“Mundane? This suit ain’t mundane, it's camouflaged; let me show you.”

Jagged turned on his heel, showing Bruce why the suit wasn’t mundane. Turning around allowed the light to show the techno coloured music notes on his jacket and the staffs (The lines on a music sheet) running down each of his legs.

Bruce blinked, caught off guard by the hidden pattern.

“That is very impressive Jagged, your designer has some real talent.”

“I know, I met her when she was 14 and she keeps proving I can match the event while keeping my style.”

“She’s designed other things for you?” Bruce asked, being a designer for a rock star at 14 is nothing to sneeze at.

“She sure did, let me find her and I’ll introduce you, but fair warning she is going to quiz you on who made your suit.” Jagged chuckled, looking around, “I see her, she’s dancing with someone…Is he filtering with her?”

As Jagged started to make his way over, Bruce saw where Jagged was looking and was shocked to see his youngest son dancing with a lovely young lady; Jagged’s designer. Bruce caught up with Jagged just as he reached the pair.

“Hey Marinette, who’s your dance partner?” Jagged greeted.

With Damian and Marinette before they were interrupted:

Damian had never been to content, so happy, so…so…so something! Marinette was so kind and sweet, she asked him about his suit, who designed it and was it comfortable. She didn’t recognize his name, she didn’t ask how and why he was here, she just cared about him and who he was as a person. Getting her number was a must. Just as he was about to ask if he could have her number a voice cut him off.

“Hey Marinette, who’s your dance partner?”

Damian looked at the person who spoke and couldn’t believe what he saw.

It was Jagged Stone! His favorite music artist; along with his brothers, and he knew Marinette’s name?!

“Hi Jagged, this is Damian; he’s been keeping me company.” Marinette explained to the rock star.

“Hi Damian, I’m Jagged Stone and you’re dancing with my favorite designer.”

“Jagged!” Marinette scolded.

“What? It’s true isn’t it?” Jagged teased.

Damian took notice of Jagged’s suit and saw the same theme as Marinette’s. Damian couldn’t believe it, Marinette was THE Jagged Stone’s designer, the one he liked to brag about on interviews; along with Clara Nightingale and some others. 

“Marinette there is someone I want you to meet.” Jagged gestured to Damian’s father, “Mari meet Bruce Wayne, the host of this gala.”

Marinette reached out to shake his hand.

“Hello Mr. Wayne, it’s nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you as well Marinette; and please call me Bruce. I see you’ve already met my youngest; Damian”

Marinette gave a slight jerk.

“Your youngest?” Marinette asked, looking over at Damian.

Damian wanted to curse at his father for outing him like that, but he knew that his father most likely wasn’t aware that Marinette didn’t know who he was.

“I’m sorry, I’m sure he wanted to tell you himself.” Bruce tried to lessen the impact.

“Don’t be sorry, its more my fault than anything. I’m bad with names outside the fashion and music industries.” Marinette apologized “I’m also sorry if I bothered you Damian.”

Damian would not have her thinking that her sweet company was a bother to him.

“You were never a bother Marinette; your company is lovely and you yourself are a breath of fresh air.”

Marinette blushed.

Bruce raised his eye brow and smirked.

Jagged narrowed his eyes.

Jagged wasn’t sure he wanted this kid flirting with his almost niece and tried to change topics.

“Marinette I’ve told Bruce you’ve been designing for me since you were 14, but I didn’t want to brag about you too much without you there.”

“Jagged no.”

“You see Bruce Marinette has made my favorite glasses”

“Jagged please…”

“All my album covers that have won an award,”

“Stop…”

“Serval posters, the most recent one coming out soon; being super awesome,”

“I’m begging you…”

“Many of my concert outfits, this suit; she made a dress for Penny too, but she couldn’t be here.”

“Jagged…”

“And that’s not counting the stuff she’s done for other people like Clara Nightingale.”

By the end of his rant Marinette was bright red and had her face in her hands. But while Marinette was embarrassed, Damian was in awe; she’s done so much work and didn’t brag about it once.

“Jagged why…” Marinette asked.

“Well, you don’t talk about your accomplishments Marinette; so, I’m happy to do it for you!”

“That is quite the list Marinette, you should be proud.” Bruce praised.

Bruce noticed the look of admiration on Damian’s face and thought if all goes well that he would seeing and hearing more about Marinette.

“Were you the one who designed the ‘Hard Rock’ cover?” Damian asked, “I love that cover.”

Marinette gave a shy yes. 

Bruce wanted to talk to Marinette a bit.

“Marinette,” Bruce said getting her attention, “May I please get your opinion on somethings.”

“Sure Bruce, what can I help you with?

As Bruce and Marinette talked, Jagged got Damian’s attention and spoke quietly to him.

“Look kid, I can see you like Mari; and she seems to like you, so I’m going to warn you now. Mari is like family to me, you break her heart you will regret it. I may not be able to do anything to you from business stand point, but I can trash your rep and make it stick; got it?” Jagged warned.

Damian nodded his head in grim understanding.

“Marinette is a wonderful girl, I’d be a fool to break heart if she gave me chance sir and I like to think myself not a fool.”

Jagged slapped Damian on the shoulder.

“Good, we understand each other then. Now let’s get back to your Father and Mari; listening to that girl plan is a rockin’ experience.”

Damian looked at Marinette; who excitedly describing something to his father, who was looking very impressed. Tonight, was going better than he could have hoped for.  
The night wore on and Damian didn’t leave Marinette’s side. Just before she and Jagged had to leave, she gave Damian something

“Here, just in case you want to talk or anything,” Marinette was holding out a piece of paper with her phone number and email on it, “B-But it’s fine if you don’t want it!”

“NO! I mean no, I’m happy to have it Marinette; just let me give you mine as well.” Damian scrambled to find a piece of paper and pen. He did find some and wrote down his information and gave it to Marinette.

As Marinette stepped into the car with Jagged she waved goodbye to Damian; a shy smile and a blush on her face. Damian waited until the car was out of sight before he let out a sigh and looked at the information Marinette gave.

“Please try and wait until tomorrow to call her Damian.”

“Father!” Damian turned in surprise at the voice, “Would not call her tonight, she will be tried when she gets back to her hotel and she needs her rest.”

“Fair, wait until after breakfast as well then.” Bruce teased. “I’m looking forward to hearing more about Marinette, please keep me updated.”

“Father!”

End

And that was Rockin’ the House.

Also 

Extra:  
A few days later at the Wayne household:

Alfred – Master Damian, there is a package for you.

Damian – *Takes package* Thank you Alfred.

Damian opens the package to reveal the new Jagged Stone poster that hasn’t been released yet; signed and everything.

Dick - *Cereal spit take*

Jason – How the h*ll did Demon Spawn get that!?

Damian – It’s a gift from someone precious.

Tim – Precious?! You’re calling someone precious!? And who’s the second signature?

Dick, Jason and Tim - *Look closer at the poster*

Dick – Who’s Marinette?

Tim – That’s Jagged’s favorite and best designer; she rarely signs anything! How in the world did you get that Brat!?

Bruce – *Proud dad that’s wants to embarrass his youngest* That’s because he danced all night with her at the gala; he got her number too.

Dick, Jason and Tim – WHAT?!

Damian – FATHER!

Jason – There’s no way! Prove it!

Alfred – Would pictures work Master Jason? I have several.

Damian – ALFRED! WHEN?


End file.
